Idoru Gakuen
by Yuna.Ichigo
Summary: Jai une très, mais alors très grande flemme d'en mettre, donc, je vais faire court: Yuna et Yumi sont deux lycéennes qui viennent d'être acceptées à Idoru Gakuen, un école d'art du spectacle très prestigieuse...Venez découvrir leurs aventures!


**Chapitre 1**

Ah…Idoru Gakuen…On en a tous rêvé…Mais on y est maintenant !

Idoru Gakuen est une école des arts du spectacle, la plus célèbre du monde ! Elle occupe une île de l'archipel japonais à elle seule. Dans son enceinte, il y à même

Un centre commercial, un cinéma, un parc d'attraction…Les élèves y sont internes. On y entre en seconde, et on en ressort après le Bac. Durant ces trois années, les élèves n'ont pas le droit de quitter l'île. Mais quant ils en ressortent, ils sont presque automatiquement jetés en tête du classement mondial ! Il y a des objectifs à remplir chaque mois…Si les élèves ne les remplissent pas, ils sont tout bonnement virés de l'école, d'ailleurs, une cinquantaine de secondes entrent à l'Académie chaque année, et pourtant, les terminales se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. En général, il en reste une dizaine par génération.

L'Académie est reliée par un long ponton à une autre île, plus petite, l'île concert. Les élèves s'y produisent selon leur succès, et c'est le seul endroit où l'on peut voir les élèves d'Idoru Gakuen jouer. D'où la gratuité de l'école, les bénéfices des concerts allant à la caisse de l'école.

Et moi, Hoshina Yuna, et ma meilleure amie, Hitomi Yumi, ont été acceptées dans cette école. Là bas, le climat est dur, compétitif…La première impression forge notre réputation. Mais, on se sent d'attaque !

Nos bagages ayant été acheminés à l'Académie quelques jours auparavant, nous nous dirigions vers l'embarcadère avec un petit sac contenant juste quelques bricoles. Une cinquantaine de jeunes montèrent sur le bateau avec nous. Nous firent nos adieux aux parents de Yumi, puis, le bateau démarra.

Nous ôtâmes nos chaussures, puis nous installâmes à la poupe, pour voir la ville s'éloigner sur un fond d'aurore.

-Tu te rends compte…On ne reverra plus la ville avant un bon bout de temps…

Je regardais Yumi avec un sourire triste. Cette ville abritait nos souvenirs, nos secrets…

-On a réussi, Yumi.

-Evidemment qu'on a réussi ! On a tellement bossé pour en arriver là !

Je lança à mon amie un regard non convaincu. Elle soupira et repris :

-Bon, Ok, J'AI beaucoup bossé pour en arriver là, parce que la guitare, ça s'apprends !

-Le chant aussi ça s'apprends ! Rétorquais-je.

-Rappelle moi le nombre de cours de chant que tu as pris Yuna ?

Je ne répondis pas, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune réponse : Je n'ai effectivement jamais pris de cours de chant, et pourtant, je suis quand même admise à Idoru Gakuen.

-Tu vois ! Me lança-t-elle.

- Tss, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis née avec une voix potable…

-Potable ? C'est une blague ?

-Bah…

-Une voix potable, elle est drôle… Tu sais combien les gens donnerait pour avoir ne serais-ce qu'un quart de ton talent ? Rhaaaa, tu as le don de m'horripiler, c'en est navrant.

-Accroche-toi ma belle, t'en as pour 3 années à me supporter ! Rétorquais-je en rigolant.

-Je me demande comment je fais moi…Hé, ce ne serait pas l'Académie au loin ?

-Hiiiiiiii ! Criais-je en me levant.

-Arrêtes de crier ! Mes noreilles-euh !

Nous descendîmes du bateau excitées comme des puces…Soit, j'étais la seule surexcitée de service, mais Yumi est trop blasée-euh ! Une jeune fille, plutôt jolie, nous accueillis à l'embarcadère de l'Académie.

-Bonjour à tous ! Mon nom est Kelly et je serais votre guide pour la journée. Ravie de faire votre connaissance, et, surtout, bienvenue à Idoru Gakuen !

Vous avez surement entendu dire qu'ici, tout n'est que compétitions et privilèges…Et bien, vous aviez PARFAITEMENT raison ! C'est l'esprit de l'école !

La façon dont elle insistait sur le « parfaitement » nous fit frémir. Elle reprit sa tirade, après avoir marqué un temps pour le suspense.

-Bien. Par groupe de 2 à 6 personnes, vous allez devoir présenter une chanson devant un jury composé du meilleur groupe de terminales d'Idoru Gakuen et du corps enseignant. Le meilleur groupe aura une chambre incroyablement luxueuse, tandis que le plus mauvais aura une chambre banale pourvue du strict minimum. Prenez cette compétition au sérieux, car ces chambres seront définitives et détermineront votre réputation. Le concert est prévu pour 18h30. Etant donné qu'il est 11 heures, vous avez très exactement 8 heures et 30 minutes pour monter cette chanson. Vous pouvez vous aider de tout ce que vous trouverez. Pour ce qui est de la nourriture, vous avez des ingrédients dans la cuisine de l'Académie. A vous de la trouver et de vous préparer à manger. Un dernier conseil : Un groupe aux tenues assorties fait meilleure impression, de même qu'un groupe complet fait meilleure impression qu'une guitare et un chanteur par exemple. Bonne chance à tous !

Un grand silence s'imposa alors dans la petite salle de conférence où nous avions été conduits. Je me levis et alla me placer à l'ex place de Kelly, pour parler aux nouveaux élèves.

-Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Hoshina Yuna, Ravie de vous rencontrer ! Avant de rentrer directement dans la compétition, j'aimerais qu'on définisse les groupes, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Un murmure d'approbation s'éleva dans la salle. Je continua :

-Y a-t-il des groupes déjà formés ?

Une quarantaine de mains de levèrent, et je notai les noms sur un calepin, que je laisserais à disposition ici.

Ces groupes déjà formés quittèrent la salle et allèrent répéter.

-Bien, nous n'avons tous aucun groupe. Fessons un tour de présentation, histoire de voir ce qu'on pourrait faire de tout cela…Puis-je commencer ?

Tous acquiescèrent, et j'entrepris de me présenter :

-Hoshina Yuna, 15 ans, Chanteuse.

Yumi pris à son tour la parole :

-Hitomi Yumi, 15 ans aussi, guitariste : je suis la meilleure amie de Yuna.

-Yamamoto Nina, bassiste et chanteuse. Dit une fille aux cheveux roses et à la voix forte.

Son amie repris d'une voix pincée et hautaine :

-Et moi je suis Kanifuri Sayo, Pianiste.

Un garçon aux cheveux bleutés et aux airs de chat se présenta à son tour :

-Tsukiyomi Ikuto, 16 ans, Bassiste.

Un autre garçon, roux aux yeux vert pris la parole :

-Souma Kukai, 15 ans, batteur.

Puis, un blond aux yeux roses parla aussi :

-Hotori Tadase-kun, 14 ans, pianiste. Oh, et je vais avoir 15 ans très bientôt, c'est juste que je suis de fin d'année.

-Et moi, je suis Nagihiko Fujisaki, 15 ans, guitariste, dit un garçon aux longs cheveux noirs et soyeux.

-Et le meilleur pour la fin, je me présente, Takumi Usui, je suis spécialisé dans les effets informatiques.

-Kézako ? Demandais-je.

-Je rajoute des effets aux chansons en direct, considère moi comme une espèce de DJ jolie demoiselle.

-Ah ok…

Le reste se présenta aussi, 4 garçons respectivement batteur, DJ, et guitaristes.

Olala, je la sens venir elle… Nina se dirigea vers Ikuto et Usui, d'un pas ferme, et les apostropha :

-Dites, les garçons, vous ne voudriez pas faire un groupe avec nous ?

-Non, la coupa Ikuto, on va se mettre avec Yuna et Yumi, comme ça, Kukai, Usui, Nagihiko, Tadase et moi resteront ensemble.

-Sur ce, salut la moche ! S'exclama Usui en se dirigeant vers moi. Ravie de vous rencontrer, _Mademoiselle._ (NDA : Ils parlent japonais, et les mots en italiques signifient qu'ils parlent en français)

- _De même Takumi-san, travailler avec vous et vos amis sera un véritable plaisir._

-Pitié, pas de français, j'y comprends que dalle ! Soupira Ikuto.

-Elle vient de dire qu'elle sera ravie de travailler avec vous tous. Et moi, de même, traduit Yumi.

POV Yumi :

Nina était littéralement verte de rage. Tant mieux, elle m'inspire un profond mépris. Nous allâmes récupérer nos instruments, puis nous assirent dans l'herbe pour faire plus ample connaissance.

-Bon, c'est là que la compétition commence, amorça Ikuto, j'espère que vous serez à la hauteur les filles.

-Pardon ? Tu veux dire la misérable hauteur où tu es placé ? Oh, oui, cette hauteur-ci a été dépassée depuis longtemps, répondit Yuna, piquée au vif.

-Ne commencez pas tout les deux ! S'exclama Tadase. Par pitié, épargnez nous !

Yuna soupira longuement : cela ne serait pas facile.

Usui fit glisser lentement sa main dans les cheveux de Yuna :

-C'est la première fois que je vois des cheveux si blonds qu'ils en sont presque blancs…C'est naturel ?

Une lueur mélancolique brilla dans les yeux de Yuna. Elle se levait prestement :

-Ouah, il est déjà Midi et demie ? Je vais voir si je nous trouve quelque chose à manger, attendez moi ici !

Elle s'enfuit en courant.

-Aurais-je fait une gaffe ? Repris Usui, hésitant et tout penaud.

-C'est de famille, ces cheveux blonds, lui répondis-je. Tu as remarqué qu'ils sont très longs ? Elle a promis de ne se les couper seulement le jour où elle réalisera le rêve de sa mère, décidée à ses 10 ans…

-Mince, j'ai fait une gaffe…

-Pardonne mon indélicatesse, mais, quel était le rêve de sa mère ? Me questionna Nagihiko.

-Entrer ici, et surtout, en sortir diplômée. Sa mère n'a jamais pu ne serait-ce que postuler pour entrer ici, son destin était déjà tout tracé…Connaissez-vous le Hoshina International ?

-Evidemment, c'est la plus grande entreprise du Japon ! S'exclama Kukai.

-Hoshina, Yuna…

-Tu as vite fait le lien Tadase, Hoshina-san est son grand-père. C'est grâce à lui qu'elle a pu avoir l'autorisation de postuler pour entrer à l'Académie, il voulait laisser à sa petite-fille la chance qu'il n'a pas pu donner à sa fille. D'ailleurs, ils ont été bien étonnés de voir qu'elle était prise.

-Mhm, ok…Repris Ikuto. C'est pour ça qu'elle est très réactive quand on met en doute ses capacités…

-Cette fille a réussi à concilier études pour reprendre la plus grande entreprise du japon et musique…Elle ne le parait pas, mais c'est une bosseuse acharnée. Elle a énormément travaillé pour en arriver là…Et je peux vous assurer que sa voix n'a aucun égal, à moins, peut-être, sa beauté…

Ikuto ricana :

-…Bah putain, elle chante faux alors !

Tous les garçons regardèrent Ikuto, choqués. Usui brisa le silence :

-Ecoute, mec, j't'aime bien, mais t'as des goûts de chiottes !

-Ca, on l'avait remarqué !

-Yuna ! Déjà revenue ? La questionna Kukai.

-Ouais ! Et je suis revenue avec notre repas ! Je n'ai pas trouvé la cuisine, donc, je suis allée chercher le bento que j'ai préparé ce matin.

Nagihiko la regarda, septique :

-Pardon de te casser dans ton élan, mais on est 6, on va crever la dalle !

-Yuna ? La questionnais-je, inquiète.

-Oui ?

-Où est le Bento ? (je crains le pire)

-Bah, là !

Elle souleva sa main, tenant une manette en fer, reliée à une petite palette à roulettes, sur laquelle reposait une immense boite à bento laquée noire, de 50 sur 60 cm à peut près. On distinguait 3 étages, empilés les uns sur les autres.

Yuna pris une nappe à carreaux roses, et l'étala dans l'herbe. Elle donna à chacun une paire de baguette et une petite assiette, nous servit du thé au jasmin, et nous invita à manger.

-Je me doutais bien que tu nous préparais un coup spectaculaire. Encore une fois.

Je soupirai longuement et entrepris de disposer le bento sur la nappe. Les 3 compartiments étaient bourrés d'onigiris, de sushi, de sashimi, de makis pour l'un, de tempura et de tonkatsu pour l'autre, et de gâteaux, de bonbons et de fruits pour le dernier. Il y en avait bien assez pour 6 personnes.

-C'est trop booooon ! Cria Kukai la bouche pleine.

-Bravo Yuna, c'est délicieux. La complimenta Tadase.

-Dis donc, t'es bonne à marier ! Fit remarquer Nagihiko.

-Moi je me porte volontaire ! Dit Usui en levant la main.

-Mais dis donc Ikuto ? Qu'est-ce que ce regard courroucé ? Le taquina Kukai.

Moi aussi je l'avais remarqué. Ikuto jetais des regards pleins d'éclairs à Usui qui ne comprenais rien à ce qui se passait. Ikuto rougis légèrement puis se repris :

-Arrêtes de te faire des films Kukai ! Tu rêves !

-Tiens, il me semble qu'Ikuto a craqué pour Yuna-chan ! Dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

-Yuna-SAMA ! Pauvre vermine ! Me répondit-elle. Ah, son narcissisme légendaire…

-Yuna comme vous le souhaiterez, oh ma lumière !

-Ah, c'est mieux ! Repris-t-elle, satisfaite

-Elle ne détecte pas le sarcasme ? Me questionna Nagihiko.

-Non, et c'est tant mieux !

Tadase sourit :

-Je crois bien que Yumi a raison. Je ne voudrais pas me retrouver face à Yuna en colère !

-Moi si ! Elle doit être trop craquante énervée ! Rigola Usui.

-Je tiens à vous préciser que je suis là, fit remarquer Yuna, veuillez ne pas parler de moi à la troisième personne ! Et aussi arrêter de dire combien je suis craquante devant moi, ça m'arrangerais. Parce que, les techniques de drague pourries, je les connais, hein Usui !

-En plus, on lui dit qu'elle est belle tous les jours, elle n'est plus affectée depuis le temps, expliquais-je.

-J'imagine…Dit Kukai, rêveur.

-A mon avis, même pas. Je t'assure, c'est assez…troublant. On n'a pas encore vu les élèves des autres années…

*DRIIIIIIING*

-Et merde ! Pestais-je.

Oh, non, non, pas eux…JE SUIS MAUDITE !

Des voix masculines braillèrent :

-YUNNAAAAAAAA !


End file.
